


Howl and Whimper

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has an encounter with a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl and Whimper

Draco hates what he sees in the mirror. He's taller than most boys his age and while he's not brawny like Goyle, he's not skinny either. Yet he looks so _delicate_ , like some small thing that will break if handled too roughly. 

Greyback stalks ever closer behind him and Draco flinches before the werewolf even touches him. Greyback's hands feel so heavy on his shoulders. "Young Mister Malfoy, the young prince," he mocks. 

"Why are you here, Greyback? Everything's already decided for tonight's raid."

Fenrir Greyback smiles, and it is a smile to frighten small children. This is the monster hiding in the darkness, this is the wolf waiting to devour unwary little boys.

"What if," Greyback says conversationally, "What if I don't want to take orders from some soft, spoiled little rich boy?"

"The Dark Lord commanded you to help me."

"The Dark Lord commanded, yes. But you think _you_ can command _me_ , boy?"

There's nothing Draco can say to that. They both know the answer. 

"Your mother will whore herself for you, did you know that, little Draco?"

"Don't talk about my mother."

Greyback's hands tighten on his shoulder, a warning. "Proud Narcissa...on her back or on her knees or any other way I want her. Imagine that."

Draco grits his teeth.

"I like my meat more tender though." His clawed hands slash Draco's robes to shreds. 

Draco doesn't fight back. He remembers a long ago Care of Magical Creatures class and Macnair telling them how a wounded animal is the most dangerous of all. He has his wand but he knows he can't kill Greyback and anything less will only make things worse. 

Greyback rapes him, and Draco wants to howl with pain, and with rage, but he can only whimper.


End file.
